1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for reloading centerfire cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous reloading devices and kits for reloading centerfire cartridges are suggested by the prior art, but the majority of these reloaders generally comprise bench supported presses or machines and are relatively expensive. Reloading of cartridges is advantageous to sportsmen by reducing the cost of cartridges. However the economic effect of reloading cartridges is substantially limited if the reloading equipment required is complicated and expensive.
Some other prior art reloaders have provided a relatively inexpensive means for reloading cartridges. Such reloaders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,293 issued May 26, 1964, to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,127 issued May 25, 1971 to Lee; and in the publication entitled "Lee Target Model Loader for Rifle Cartridges," and published by Lee Custom Engineering Company. Such reloaders generally include a substantial number of hand held tools for performing numerous required steps in reloading cartridges.